marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Serafina (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Grey | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | UnusualSkinColour = White | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Artificially evolved human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mike Carey; Chris Bachalo | First = X-Men Vol 2 #188 | HistoryText = A young woman with a wide array of superhuman abilities, all her displays of power can safely be attributed to having an affinity for machines - which would not-so-obviously include the biological kind, Serafina is a valuable member of the Children of the Vault. She joined Sangre in the search for Sabretooth, but soon mind-controlled Northstar and Aurora into attacking the X-Men. When things weren't going her way, she sent her partner Perro back to the others and entered the X-Mansion herself, where she confronted Cannonball. Using Lady Mastermind's illusion abilities, Serafina created a world in which she was married to Cannonball, and took the name "Sarah." Cannonball eventually caught on to the unrealism of the world, and Serafina was confronted by Wolverine. She easily disposed of him by turning his Adamantium skeleton against him, poisoning him. She then defeated Cannonball and left to return with her teammates. The Children were upset that the X-Men had been made aware of their presence, but decide to launch an all-out attack on the superheroes. The X-Men took the fight to them; however, they were soon subdued. They fought back, foiling the Children's plans to destroy the Xavier Institute. In the battle, Serafina was able to easily manipulate and defeat Karima Shapandar and Sabretooth, who had Nano-Sentinels in his blood, through her technopathic powers; however, Cannonball tried to reach through to her based on the illusion the two shared, but when she confirmed for him that she had absolutely no true feelings for him, he grabbed her, and blasted around the ''Conquistador'', driving her into its hull at full force, and leaving her seemingly lifeless body behind. Collision Serafina resurfaced with the team of Children of the Vault who came to retrieve Luz, an escapee who had found shelter with Rogue and Magneto. Serafina, along with her fellow Children of the Vault, defeated the X-Men, opting to capture both Rogue, for her former crimes against the Children, and as per Serafina's suggestion, Magneto, whom she recognized as harboring great power that would allow him to be used to sustain the Angelfire, a device used to power the Children of the Vault's transdimensional city, the Corridor. Orchis Serafina was later captured by Orchis at an unknown period in time, but was freed during the X-Men's raid on the Orchis Hub. | Powers = * Mind-control: Has ability to take over others' minds, and can use their powers at will by connecting to them with her wires. * Cyberpathy: She is able to disrupt or manipulate the processes of advanced machinery, even nano-machines. * Cloaking: She infiltrated the X-Mansion undetected, both invisible to the naked eye and to telepaths. Whether she actually became invisible or used telepathy to erase her presence for the minds of others is unknown. She can also extend her cloak to an entire aircraft, or to other similarly augmented individuals, through the use of her cyberpathy. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Adamantium-Nine Throwing Darts' | Notes = * Serafina is Spanish for "Seraphim," a type of angel. * In an interview with writer Mike Carey, when it was asked if she had died or not, he replied: I’d say that Serafina was partially protected by Sam’s blast field, so she was probably only knocked out rather than killed.Mike Carey on X-Men #200 and beyond When the Children of the Vault appeared again, sure enough she was among their ranks. | Trivia = | Links = * Serafina at wikipedia }} Category:Telepaths Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Invisibility Category:Technopaths